


药引 01

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	药引 01

午夜，固若金汤的皇宫早已一片寂静，不时从城墙深处传来几声沉闷的更声，像是被无形的罩子压住一样徘徊在半空升不上去，最后只得和阴郁的空气一同凝结成夜露，蒙在深深宫闱之上，给里面的人们平添更多困意，偶尔有些图谋不轨的小太监小宫女打从宫内携物偷渡出宫外换钱，除此之外，这座城池便像是昏睡过去了一般。

在昏昏欲睡的城池中，月仙殿内似乎格外热闹。

这座靠近太和殿的小殿里居住着当今的摄政王，如今他披散着发髻，乌黑的发丝透出一种女子才会带有的花香味，裹衣由于抓扯显得凌乱不堪，露出半个光洁纤瘦的肩膀，嘴里咕哝着不成语句的话语，跪在地上，紧咬着嘴唇，一副隐忍难耐的模样。

他骨节分明的手紧紧握着一双膝头，身体不断朝前倾，将滚烫又绵软的身子贴上去，含羞又迷离的表情比绽放的花瓣还要嫣红娇软。

而坐在他面前居高临下的并不是别人，正是这位摄政王的侄子——现已是当今皇帝的吴世勋，他稚气未脱的脸上带着帝王才有的轻蔑与骄傲，像是在欣赏一件秋猎战利品似的俯看着张艺兴，看到对方燥热难耐的样子，满意的勾起嘴角，伸出手捏住他尖瘦的下巴。

“皇叔可是难受了？”

来自吴世勋的任何触摸都让现在中了媚药的张艺兴饮鸩止渴，他呢喃着勉强抬起眼皮，用葱白的手指绕着对方的手腕打转，一手便伸到后面去隔着亵裤抚摸自己发烫潮湿的后庭。

“难、难受——小勋可否…”

他说出来的话颠三倒四毫无逻辑，愈发燥热的灵魂蚕食完最后一丝清明。

吴世勋就着捏住张艺兴下巴的那只手，用大拇指指腹来回摩挲他干燥颤抖的下唇，心想自己托人从宫外搞到的媚药果然药力强劲，平日里衣冠楚楚为人清冷的皇叔，此刻也逃不过情欲驱使，低三下四地跪在自己面前求欢的样子说不出有多浪荡。

吴世勋在两年前坐上了皇帝的位置，那时他还仅仅只有十四岁，登基大典还没有过去，他还沉浸在权位的喜悦中，先帝的最后一道诏令便颁布了下来，命令他的皇叔——张艺兴，暂时代行皇帝之责，待到新任皇帝有足够能力独当一面后，方可归还其全部权力。

摄政王职责已定，但归还权力的期限未定，这两年来吴世勋用尽了所有办法证明自己的能力，想要从张艺兴手中讨回自己应有的皇帝实权，但换来的无非只是他一句清冷的话语——你的历练还不够。

只长吴世勋六岁的张艺兴，在各方面都认为他还是个幼稚的小孩子，处处打压着他，总是一副恨铁不成钢的样子，这让吴世勋在文武百官面前总是抬不起头。

既然历练不够，就用最原始的方式来证明自己已经是个成熟的男人。

他将双腿张开，裤子下面的性器早就硬的发疼，甫将裤边一放下来，随意套弄了两下，就撑起身子往张艺兴嘴边凑过去，湿润腥热的性器带着前液顶在他皇叔娇嫩的唇瓣旁边，让后者有些本能地抗拒，微微侧脸。

这动作反而更加激起了吴世勋的反骨，他用力捏着张艺兴的下巴，将人掰回面前，正对着他。

“皇叔若想要舒服，不得先让我满意再说吗？”

不等后者拒绝，性器便捅进了对方的小嘴里，牙齿硌得他吃疼倒吸一口凉气，而张艺兴这边也好不到哪里去，全身抽搐了两下，似乎要拼命忍住反呕的生理反应，可是全身燥热不堪，后庭酥痒难耐，最后只得妥协，乖巧地收起牙齿，握着吴世勋的性器吮吸、套弄起来，满鼻腔都是自己侄子的味道，呛人，但令他上瘾。

他一边收起牙齿耐心体贴地替小皇帝吮吸，吴世勋一双生涩莽撞的手剥开张艺兴胸前水仙花瓣似的裹衣，里面是少女似起伏的胸脯，粉嫩的乳尖翘立着，浑圆的小肉球顶着吴世勋的指腹。

春宫图不是没有看过，以前不懂事的时候，吴世勋同着其他不务正业的皇子也偷偷翻过几页，里面男女交媾姿势让人看得目瞪口呆，到大胆火辣过了头难免让人反胃，所以打从那个时候起，吴世勋就没有再碰过这类东西，然而现在自己皇叔蹲在他面前服侍他的样子让他又重新想起了被他遗弃的画册，只觉得张艺兴的身体似乎比天下女子还要让他兴致盎然。

吴世勋揪住张艺兴胸前的小圆粒揉捏，挑起指尖挑弄，张艺兴羸弱的身子颤抖起来，一边含着性器，一边从鼻腔里发出粘腻娇软的哼唧声，被吴世勋一推，便跌坐在软垫上，由后者抱着，略带粗暴地给扔上床去，而此时他已经被扒的全身不着半缕，像是一条温顺的白蛇，扭动着腰肢投入吴世勋的怀抱。

干涸燥热的双唇急切地向吴世勋索吻，吴世勋在亲吻发泄之余心中暂存唏嘘——在他还是个无忧无虑游手好闲的皇子之时，张艺兴是不常进宫的，一进宫他便会缠着他崇拜的皇叔向他索问宫外的趣事儿，张艺兴那时也乐得背着尚幼的侄儿满花园跑，可方才他在抱起张艺兴的时候，只觉得他轻的好像只剩一把骨头，看来连年的沉疴真的让他备受煎熬。

要不是张艺兴总是皱着眉头骂自己没本事没长大，吴世勋几乎都要可怜起他来了。

他抽掉最后一根扎带，张艺兴的青丝便完全披在他光洁瘦削的背上，吴世勋将人放倒在柔软的床榻上，俯下身去，张艺兴配合地侧过脑袋，颈部大片白皙的肌肤便展露在吴世勋的面前，像一只任人宰割的羔羊，接受吴世勋亲咬全身，再抬起他的臀瓣，用性器撕开他的身体。

在媚药的作用下，张艺兴的后穴已经被开发的湿润松软，所以进去并未太让吴世勋费力气，只是抽插的时候生出了一种拔不出来的错觉，紧的让他暗骂出声，他每往外拔一下，张艺兴就像是灵魂被抽去了半丝，绵长的呻吟听得吴世勋不断地出着粗气儿。

张艺兴这几年来一直身体不好，但身材说是瘦削，该有肉的地方一样不差——微微隆起的胸脯，与撞起来臀波荡漾的臀瓣，还有因早先骑马练就的结实的大腿，在药效的烘托下就像是一具天然为了欢爱而生的器皿，被吴世勋毫无怜惜的顶撞顶到浑身酸软，四肢百骸仿佛要散架似的。

比起享受欢爱，吴世勋心中装的更多的或许是报复，眼眶因为发狠而充血，咬着牙在张艺兴紧的快让他断开的小穴里抽插，听着对方在他身下上气不接下气的喘息突然有种至高无上的征服欲，他抹了一把张艺兴汗津津的脸，拨开黏在他脸颊的碎发，像座小山似的趴在他的皇叔身上，凑到耳边吐露热气儿。

“皇叔——我现在还像个小孩儿吗？”

张艺兴早已被药劲儿冲昏了头脑，此时只知道扭着腰接纳着男人的进攻，他原本羸弱苍白的身体泛起一阵阵情欲的粉红，眼神迷离，仿佛要化在吴世勋炙热的怀里，后者啃咬他的锁骨，发狠似的用下身撞击着他，浊液一股脑儿的灌进他平坦的小腹中。

张艺兴还未来得及叫出来，身体在长时间的冲刺中却早已受不了，浑身颤抖着晕厥了过去，再次醒来的时候全身又酸又疼，像是掉下了万丈悬崖一般的，看着凌乱的床铺觉得蒙受了奇耻大辱，但看着一向与自己为敌的吴世勋还像小时候的奶娃娃一样埋在自己胸前睡的正香，心中又顿时酸涩无比，一时间并不知道是该推开吴世勋破口大骂一顿，还是保持现状享受久违的温存。

窗外泛起鱼肚白，轮值的太监推门而入看到薄幔遮掩床上两具男人身躯交缠的景象惊了一大跳。

“摄政王——这..”

皇叔与侄儿睡在同一张床上做苟且之事，这无论放到哪个朝代，传出去都是会被诟病终生的。

“要是我听到宫中有谁讨论半个字，就先割了你的舌头”

张艺兴挑起双眼，取而代之的是往日凌厉清明的眼神，将小太监的话硬生生堵了回去，后者虽然好事，但终究还是惜命的，毕竟得罪了小皇帝和摄政王，自己脑袋搬家不说，怕是全家都要遭罪，所以也不敢再多言，收拾好东西，连滚带爬地出了寝宫。

吴世勋还在他的怀里睡的正酣，梦呓中将张艺兴的腰搂得更紧，像小时候一般不忍离开他崇拜的皇叔半步，看着吴世勋轮廓露出久违的温柔，张艺兴竟然生出了一种想哭的冲动。

TBC.


End file.
